The disclosed embodiments relate to a catheter that can be inserted into a hard stenosis or a bone.
Therapeutic catheters that are inserted into hard stenoses (for example, calcified stenoses) formed in blood vessels, bile ducts, pancreatic ducts, etc., and bone-marrow-sucking catheters that are inserted into bones to suck bone marrow are generally provided with distal end tips made of a rigid metal. The distal end tips are attached to the distal ends of catheter shafts so that the catheters can be inserted into the hard stenoses and bones (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-244492).
In the catheter according to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-244492, an outer layer of the catheter is removed to expose a braid, and a distal end tip made of a metal is bonded to the braid, so that the distal end tip is bonded to a catheter shaft with sufficient bonding strength.